Atland
Atland ou Aldland ("terra antiga" ou "terra dos antigos", em frísio) é o nome dado a uma terra semelhante à Atlântida em um suposto manuscrito frísio do século XIII, o Thet Oera-Linda bok, que provavelmente é uma fraude do século XIX. Oera Linda [[Imagem:Frisia2190ac.gif|center|thumb|450px|Mapa das "Terras Livres" frísias em 2190 a.C., segundo o Oera Linda]] [[Imagem:Frisia600aC.gif|center|thumb|450px|Mapa das "Terras Livres" frísias em 600 a.C., segundo o Oera Linda]] [[Imagem:Manuscript_Thet_Oera_Linda.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Manuscrito do Oera Linda, mostrando o suposto alfabeto frísio]] O manuscrito do Oera Linda apareceu em 1867, quando foi oferecido para publicação (e rejeitado) à biblioteca da Frísia. Em 1872, um erudito frísio dispôs-se a traduzi-lo para o holandês e em 1876 surgiu uma tradução inglesa. A cópia é datada de 1256 e o texto afirma ser uma cópia de manuscritos ainda mais antigos, que datariam de 2194 a.C. a 803 d.C. Entretanto, o papel em que foi escrita parece ser do século XIX. Segundo o texto, a Europa e outras terras foram, pela maior parte de sua história, governadas por uma sucessão de "Reverendas Mães" que presidiam uma ordem hierárquica de sacerdotisas celibatárias dedicadas à deusa Frya (Freyja) e seu pai, o deus supremo Wr-alda. Refere-se a uma terra chamada "Atland", uma ilha semicircular localizada no que é hoje o mar do Norte, que teria sido destruída por um desastre natural em 2194 a.C. Data todos os eventos a partir desse marco. O livro faz várias referências à origem de raças e civilizações a partir das migrações dessa terra e provavelmente inspirou Helena Blavatsky, que faz referências a "Atland". Entre suas afirmações está a de que um frísio chamado Tunis fundou o porto fenício de Tiro em 2000 a.C. e que um outro frísio chamado Inka criou um reino no extremo Ocidente, depois de procurar pela Atland perdida. Também diz que o alfabeto grego é derivado de um antigo alfabeto frísio. A Atlântida de Wirth Com base nesse documento e em teorias raciais e geológicas próprias, o filólogo e folclorista holandês holandês Herman Wirth (1885-1981), escreveu, em 1928, A Origem da Humanidade (Der Aufgang der Menschheit, 1928), na qual afirmou que uma terra desaparecida no Ártico, abarcando as atuais Groenlândia, Sptizbergen, Islândia e Terra de Grinnell (ilha Devon, norte do Canadá) havia sido a pátria original da "raça nórdica-atlante" primordial, em uma época em que a América e a Europa ainda estavam unidas. Wirth acreditava na deriva continental, contrariamente à maioria dos geólogos de seu tempo, mas lhe atribuía uma velocidade muito maior do que a real. A Europa e América ainda estariam soldadas no final do Terciário (há cerca de dois milhões de anos). Nessa época, a América teria derivado para o oeste, o pólo se deslocou e o clima teria se alterado. Wirth afirmou que depois do congelamento de sua terra original, a raça "nórdica" teria migrado para a Atlântida, que se estendia pelo atual Mar do Norte, Ilhas Britânicas, mar Cantábrico, até Islândia e os Açores. As ilhas Canárias e Cabo Verde seriam seus remanescentes. left|thumb|200px|Atlântida e Hiperbórea, em mapa de 1934 Coberta de tundras, essa Atland ou Atlântida era um lugar ideal para a criação de renas. Os Tuatha de Danaan seriam os habitantes dessa terra desaparecida e a partir de seu território original, no atual banco Dogger, no Mar do Norte, expulsaram da Irlanda seus inimigos Fomori (tribos "sul-atlânticas", mediterrâneas), enquanto a maior parte da Europa dessa época era habitada por "fino-asiáticos". Para Wirth, o Dogger teria sido "Polsete-Land" ou a "terra de Forseti", deus nórdico que teve um importante centro de adoração na atual ilha de Heligoland, no mar do Norte. Mais tarde, com a submersão dessas terras, os nórdico-atlantes teriam emigrado para a Europa e Oriente Médio (onde difundiram a cultura megalítica) e também para a América do Norte. Teriam levado o alfabeto aos fenícios e teriam sido os fundadores de Tiahuanaco (Wirth sabia que os verdadeiros incas eram muito mais recentes do que o implicado no Oera Linda). Wirth atribuía aos Eddas e às runas uma antiguidade de seis mil a dez mil anos. Mais tarde, os Tuatha de Danaan nórdicos teriam sido vencidos pela "raça" mestiça dos celtas, vinda do continente. Wirth pretendeu reconstruir a religião dos "nórdico-atlantes" como monoteísta, matriarcal e sem dogmas, distinta do "animismo" e do "demonismo" dos "negróides" e "fino-asiáticos". Essa religião primordial de 15.000 a.C. teria sido "solar" e compenetrada do senso de uma lei universal do "eterno retorno", de morte e renascimento. Wirth e o nazismo Anos depois, Herman Wirth aderiu ao nazismo e, de 1935 a 1937, dirigiu a "Sociedade de Estudos da Ciência Intelectual Primordial da Herança Ancestral Alemã" (Studiengesellschaft für Geistesurgeschichte‚ Deutsches Ahnenerbe), grupo de estudos nazista sobre história antiga, de cuja fundação também participaram o líder da SS Heinrich Himmler e o ministro da Agricultura Richard Walther Darré. Sob a liderança de Wirth, essa sociedade realizou pesquisas antropológicas e expedições arqueológicas para tentar provar suas teorias. Um de seus seguidores, Otto Huth, planejou uma expedição às Canárias para procurar cacos de cerâmica e ferramentas de pedra semelhantes às dos antigos nórdicos. Entretanto, Adolf Hitler, descontente com a animosidade de Wirth em relação às igrejas cristãs e sua descrição da antiga civilização "ariana" como matriarcal, que provocavam conflitos com suas bases de apoio, denunciou-o em uma convenção de 1936 e Himmler o demitiu. Durante a II Guerra Mundial, depois do afastamento de Wirth, a sociedade que ajudou a fundar também se envolveu no planejamento da colonização alemã dos territórios conquistados a leste e em experiências com prisioneiros de campos de concentração. Spanuth right|thumb|300px|Mapa com a localização de "Basiléia", a capital da Atlântida de Spanuth Em 1953, o alemão Jürgen Spanuth, pastor protestante, voltou a citar para situar o Oera Linda para situar Atland ou Atlântida no Mar do Norte. Sua concepção era, porém, muito mais modesta. Para ele, Atland era uma ilha de dimensões relativamente modestas, aproximadamente circular, na desembocadura do rio Elba, incluindo a atual ilha de Heligoland. Segundo ele, Atland teria sido a capital de um império setentrional que existiu entre 2400 a.C. e 1250 a.C., aproximadamente. Spanuth referiu-se a boatos sobre edifícios submersos. A 9,2 km ("50 estádios") a leste de Heligoland, a oito metros de profundidade, mergulhadores disseram ter encontrado muros paralelos "feitos de grandes rochas", cujas cores e dimensões corresponderiam à descrição das muralhas circulares da Atlântida de Platão em escala reduzida. Outras expedições submarinas realizadas no local efetuaram novas medições e colheram alguns pedaços de sílex trabalhado. O autor relacionou essa suposta ilha afundada a Basiléia, uma ilha referida por autores antigos como fonte de âmbar, situada próxima à foz de um rio. O oricalco referido por Platão seria nada mais que o âmbar dourado. A ilha e sua civilização teriam sido destruídas pela queda de um cometa, que seria recordada na mitologia grega como a queda de Fáeton na foz do rio Erídano (que Spanuth identifica com o rio Eider) e na mitologia nórdica como a destruição de Asgard pela queda do monstruoso lobo Fenrir na foz de um grande rio. A leste de Heligoland, um resíduo da ilha, chamado Uttland (o mesmo que Atland, segundo o autor) teria continuado a existir até a Idade Média. A mesma catástrofe teria sido responsável pela destruição de Creta e do Império Hitita e pelas dez pragas do Egito. Impelidos pela devastação de suas terras, os atlantes-nórdicos teriam invadido o Mediterrâneo. Seriam os "povos do mar" que nos reinados de Seti II e Ramsés III, a partir de cerca de 1210 a.C., atacaram o Egito (que a maioria dos historiadores acredita terem vindo das ilhas do Mediterrâneo)os filisteus que invadiram Canaã e também os dóricos que ocuparam a maior parte da Grécia (e que, segundo Spanuth, fundaram Olímpia e ensinaram os gregos a praticar esportes). Referências *Robert Steuckers, "Herman Wirth (1885-1981)" http://foster.20megsfree.com/218.htm *Wikipedia (em inglês): Oera Linda http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oera_Linda *The Oera Linda Bok http://cruisenews.net/atlantis/oeralinda.html *The Oera Linda Bok http://uk.blog.360.yahoo.com/blog-GLCzuHE9Nba3JQIiTIzrUY4S4nAgW0rQA_HgHrCrNQ--?cq=1&p=31 *Vanessa Ward, "Nationalist Uses of the Atlantis Myth in a Nordic Framework" http://pseudoarchaeology.org/a10-ward.html *L'Atlantide dechifrée http://membres.lycos.fr/voxpagan/atlantide/ Veja também Atlantis Hyperborean Read Online Urdu Books Read Online Urdu Novels Category:Lugares imaginários